Somo Arata
Somo Arata (ソモアラタ, Arata Somo) is a chūnin of Hoshigakure; as well as a descendant of the Arata Clan. He strives to make his clan the most revered in the shinobi world through the use of understanding and renown peace. He is a huge advocate of mediation, respect for political and geographical boundaries, and also humanism. Through the use of mediation and hard work he strives to become the one who will lead his village to fame. Background He is the third son of Amaya Arata and the only son of Rōshi. In great contrast to his brothers, Amaya Arata did not leave Somo. He did not struggle to fit in or struggle to eat. He was born into a wealthy family situation and never had to tussle for food. Also he has a healthy relationship with his parents. In contrast to Jaso, of whom was abandoned by his mother and does not know his father. Also Hito, of whom was also abandoned by his mother and who's father was murdered in the Uchiha Clan Massacre. His strong feelings for a universal peace arose from his experiences in his native village, Hoshigakure. At a young age he witnessed the murder of the Third Hoshikage by Akahoshi and his subordinates. A naive, and big-hearted Somo felt terrible for the Hoshikage in who he looked up to, he could not contain his feelings. He rushed in to fight Akahoshi, but he was quickly knocked out. He was put into a coma for three days. When he awoke, however, Naruto and others had defeated the dishonorable Akahoshi. This led him to believe that maybe true peace is achievable, if enough people believe. Somo Arata constantly trained with his father, Rōshi. He felt greatly honored that he had such an admired and praised father such as Rōshi. Sometime after his training with his father he became a genin. He was placed on a team with Dai Matsunaga and Kono Mae. Due to Somo's rapid success as a ninja, and his status as a top Hoshigakure genin, he and his team quickly gained rivals among the genin-level shinobi in the village. Most notable of them being Sumaru. He and Sumaru would always get into little fights about anything, but due to Somo's ironic pacifistic attitude it would never escalate. Team Somo did enter the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure. But only Somo was promoted to the rank of Chūnin. Shortly after being promoted to his new rank Rōshi was captured and killed by Kisame Hoshigaki. The news of his father's fateful death destroyed Somo inside; he could not picture his father losing in a fight. He thought his father was invincible, unable to lose to anyone. Team Somo is seen attending the funeral, but of course no body was buried. Immediately after the conclusion of the funeral, he and his team, with the aid of Sumaru, fled the village in search of the powerful Akatsuki member. Amaya Arata was completely taken back when she heard of this due to it being completely out of his character; she did not stop him. Personality Somo acts grown up his age, he does not play around. He has always possessed that seemingly hippie attitude. He has promoted the topic of peace and mediation countless times. He seeks to maintain a calm and serene demeanor. He also painstakingly runs campaigns around town to promote peace, this is a major contradiction in his personality because he is ninja. He is not belligerent or seek to fight but he will if he has to. He is also very modest. He refuses to admit that he is one of the top genin in Hoshigakure, he even goes as far as to bestow upon Sumaru the honorary title. After his father's death Somo experiences a drastic change in personality. His once peaceful attitude turns into a reckless and rabid intent to kill. This new aptitude leads Somo to going on a mission to find a killer of whom they have no trace of. Amaya Arata was even surprised when she heard of Somo's journey to kill his father's murderer, she describes it as completely out of character. Apperance Abilities Under the guidance of his father, a respected shinobi, he has become a widely praised ninja due to his extraordinary capabilities on and off the battlefield. His abilities have been praised by Sumaru, another top Hoshigakure genin, as superior to that of himself. Ninjutsu It was apparent in Somo's early years as a shinobi that he had a knack for ninjutsu. He could quickly grasp the basics of seemingly complex techniques. Nature Transformation Somo can use both Wind Release and Yin Release techniques. He can manifest strong gusts or currents of wind, even without a nearby source. He can refine, and sharpen his wind chakra, to make it even thinner so that the opponent will be cut and sliced by his wind barrages. Shadow Clone Technique Somo can use this technique in tandem with the genjutsu technique, Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building, and Yin chakra to manifest seemingly real shadow clones. These shadow clones are simply mirages, but can aid Somo in the use of his collaboration techniques; so the effects of these clones are real. Any attack will go directly through the clone, the only way to end the mirage is by injuring Somo.